<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The voices in my head by Raeskywalker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723560">The voices in my head</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raeskywalker/pseuds/Raeskywalker'>Raeskywalker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Dead Wilbur Soot, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Flashbacks, Forgiveness, Gen, Guilt, Healing, Hearing Voices, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hypocrisy, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Prison, Protective Luke | Punz, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Psychological Trauma, Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Hatred, Starvation, Suicidal Thoughts, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:06:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raeskywalker/pseuds/Raeskywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His emerald eyes closed, slumping he was almost hoping they would kill him.</p><p>He was so tired of everything</p><p>“And how are you going to manage that?” He asks sarcastically, trying to hide his weary tone behind his metaphorical mask.</p><p>“Where is this magical place that you are going to keep me prisoner?”</p><p>Suddenly, the cut on his cheek started burning. Bringing his hand to the throbbing incision, his vision blurred as he fell.</p><p>Poison his mind supplied helpfully.</p><p>Dream's head spun as he tumbled to the cold mahogany floor, his knife rolling out of his hand. He forced himself to focus, strenuously trying to move. Which was impossible.</p><p>The last thing he saw was Quackity's manic smile as he leaned over Dream, his hoarse whisper barely registering in Dream's brain; “This magical place is a place you might be familiar with, ever heard of Pandora's box?”</p><p>Shit Dream thought as the darkness cradled him.<br/>.<br/>Tldr basically Dream is trapped in Pandora's box for 2 months and when his family finds out. They will stop at nothing to get him back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was inspired to wrote this by a drawing I saw on Instagram by iridescent petrichor. Her art is amazing check it out.</p><p>This is a multi chapter fic and will be updated every week, so make sure to subscribe. I think in the end there is about 6 chapters.</p><p>TW. This fic will mention panic attacks, depression and suicidal thoughts.<br/>Please do not read if you are triggered.<br/>.<br/>Stay safe xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They came in the middle of the night, surrounding him. He woke with a start, his communicator alerting him of the intruders. Rough hands sneaking towards his dagger, hidden under his pillow.</p><p>He knew, even through the thick darkness, which swallowed all traces of the trespassers.</p><p>He knew, eyes still heavy with sleep, mind foggy.</p><p>Dream knew and he wasn't going down without a fight.</p><p> </p><p>In an unexpected motion, he dove off the bed, flinging his duvet onto the figure closest to him. From the moonlight streaming through the window, he was satisfied to see Quackity struggling to untangle himself, swearing profusely. </p><p>Dream smirked, diving into action as his eyes adjusted to the darkened room, finally able to see who he was up against. </p><p>Using the wall as a boost, he dived towards Quackity, swiping at him through the blanket, cursing to himself as the clang of armour answered him, echoing through the still night.</p><p> </p><p>Dream was already at a disadvantage, clothed in only a green singlet and shorts. He had no food and only his unenchanted netherite dagger. Although he was one of the best fighters on the server, this was a completely different story.</p><p>He dove instantly just as a sword slashed wildly, grazing his cheek. Immediately he thrusts the dagger towards his exfinacé, ignoring the stabbing betrayal deep within his heart.</p><p> </p><p>Fundy raised his shield at the last moment and Dream steadied himself as he was shoved backwards.</p><p>“Stop,” Dream huffed out, annoyance clear within his tone. Turning to the leader he addressed the young president, </p><p>“What the hell are you doing Tubbo?”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo, in turn steps forward, the moonlight glints dangerously off of the violet armour.</p><p>“Dream, we’ve decided that you're too dangerous to be left free to roam.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Dream growled, ignoring his thoughts that he knew that this would happen. Knew there was no way he could live in peace. </p><p>“What about the treaty? What about the laws of peace! Where are they all lies?!"</p><p> </p><p>Quackity stepped forward and Dream was satisfied to see a large slash in the kink of his armour, a scarlet line blooming. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you really think that we would leave you alone?” </p><p>Quackity scoffed, “You the one that has been the cause of the ALL OF THE WARS ON THE SERVER. You, the manipulative asshole that plays with us, just because you're the admin? Fuck you Dream your reign has ended.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream pushed his breath out of his nose, beyond irritated.</p><p> </p><p>He really thought he was free, he had spent the last week in L’manburg fixing friendships and creating new ones. The only reason he was still in the city was because he was waiting for Punz and Sam, who were due back in a month or two. </p><p>His two best friends had gone on a long journey to Badlands, after the peace treaty had been announced, both overjoyed and yearning to reunite with Skeppy and Bad.</p><p> </p><p>They suggested he come, but Dream furiously denied their offers.</p><p>(Sapnap and George would be there and that was another can of worms he wasn’t ready to open) so they said their farewells and they departed.</p><p>That was a week ago and Dream was not afraid to admit that he missed them.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to go back to his house and sit on the couch watching dumb movies with his best friends, more often than not ending in a popcorn fight. </p><p>He wanted to listen fascinated to Sam's awesome creations, helping construct small pieces as Sam chased Punz out of his workshop, Punz cackling, his newest prank executed perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to continue the little spars he and Punz had during the nights when he would wake up in cold sweat, trembling.</p><p>Punz knew that Dream would never talk about his nightmares, so they would grab a sword each and practised, back and forth till the morning when Sam would yell that it kept him up all night.</p><p> </p><p>Dream wanted to go back to the times where he would feel like he belonged.</p><p>Where he was <em> safe </em> with <em> his family </em>.</p><p>He was tired of war, tired of everything.</p><p>This was one reason he told Sam to stop building the prison, why he told Punz to stop telling him Tubbo's next moves.</p><p>Dream was so <b>fucking tired</b>.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of saying any of this, he forced out a strained laugh, that sounded fake even to him.</p><p>Gathering his energy he scoffed at the trio, trying to summon nonexistent venom.</p><p>Rehearsing the lines of a villian he was expected to know.</p><p>
  <strike>God he was so tired of fighting</strike>
</p><p>“So what's the plan? Kill me? You honestly think that you can me! I own the server. If I die, ” He gestured to the air, a wild sadistic grin that was to be expected, framed his face, <strike>but too fake to be real.</strike> “The server dies.”</p><p> </p><p>Fundy lifted his sword, unwavering at Dream's neck.</p><p>Dream swallowed the lump in his throat, clenching his shaking hand, why did Fundy have to get involved?</p><p>Dream knew that the fox was still bitter about what happened at the wedding, but Dream still cared about him, still enjoyed his company.</p><p> </p><p>“We know that, obviously” Fundy held the gaze of his enemy, voice unreadable as he continued. “So we are going to keep you alive, but away from where you can hurt anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>His emerald eyes closed, slumping he was almost hoping they would kill him.</p><p>He was so tired of everything</p><p> </p><p>“And how are you going to manage that?” He asks sarcastically, trying to hide his weary tone behind his metaphorical mask.</p><p>“Where is this <em> magical </em>place that you are going to keep me prisoner?”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the cut on his cheek started burning. Bringing his hand to the throbbing incision, his vision blurred as he fell.</p><p> </p><p><em> Poison </em>his mind supplied helpfully.</p><p> </p><p>Dream's head spun as he tumbled to the cold mahogany floor, his knife rolling out of his hand. He forced himself to focus, strenuously trying to move. Which was impossible.</p><p> </p><p>The last thing he saw was Quackity's manic smile as he leaned over Dream, his hoarse whisper barely registering in Dream's brain; “This magical place is a place you might be familiar with, ever heard of Pandora's box?”</p><p> </p><p><em> Shit </em> Dream thought as the darkness cradled him.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Dream arose with a throbbing headache, groaning, he pressed his palms to his temple, willing the pain to fade. </p><p>When that didn’t work, he hoisted himself up, wanting to grab a bottle of water and some medication. The admin subsequently glanced at his humble abode, blood freezing cold as he realized that he wasn’t at home.</p><p>Instead a single torch flickered, shadows threatening to consume him as the icey obsidian greeted him. </p><p>Dream took an unsteady breath, remembering last night's ordeals and his hand gingerly touching the tender cut.</p><p> </p><p>The room was barren, apart from the frail bed he was sitting on and a slit at the bottom of one of the walls, where he and Sam had planned for the prisoners to get food. </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh god </em>, his stomach dropped. They had removed the door and window.</p><p> </p><p>A million emotions overwhelmed him, shivering at the absence of his hoodie, he brought his knees to his chest. The absence of <em> heat </em> , <em> warmth </em> , <em> love </em>.</p><p> </p><p>It hit him so hard that it left him reeling.</p><p>He was <em> alone </em>.</p><p>He was <em> trapped. </em></p><p> </p><p>Tears sprung to Dream's jade eyes and he moved to where the door was originally.</p><p>Pounding on the Obsidian and ignoring the miners fatigue he was hit with, he screamed, his voice desperate and pleading.</p><p>“Please! Quackity! Tubbo! Fundy! Anyone! Please let me out! I promise I'll never hurt anyone again, I promise I’ll never never even go near L’manburg again. I’ll be good.” </p><p> </p><p>His voice wavered, tears streaking his cheeks, emerald eyes wide with fear. </p><p>“Just don’t leave me here, don’t leave me alone.” He faltered, his fists hitting the obsidian as he ignored the sharp pain and the streaks of blood dripping down the wall.</p><p>Dream collapsed, still repeating more to himself unheard pleadings and promises of peace.</p><p> </p><p>He sobbed, banging his head against the wall, yearning for this nightmare to end.</p><p>His bloodied hands ended up in his hair, yanking slightly as he urged himself to think of something else.</p><p> </p><p>His mind finally wandered to the endless panic attacks that his family had helped him out of. </p><p>Reminiscing how Sam would wrap the three of them in a blanket, arms circling protectively, his soothing voice calming Dream down, while Punz would help him with his coping techniques.</p><p> </p><p>4 things he could see.</p><p>Dream took a deep breath, he could do this.</p><p>He shakily took a look, forcing a laugh.</p><p>
  <em> obsidian, obsidian, obsidian and obsidian. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Punz in his mind didn’t look impressed, so he tried harder. </p><p>Signing the words because he just couldn’t force words out of his hoarse throat.</p><p>
  <em> Obsidian, torch, bed, food slot. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Punz nodded encouragingly as he continued.</p><p> </p><p>3 things he could touch,</p><p>
  <em> Obsidian, metal, cloth, wood </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream took another shaky breath.</p><p> </p><p>2 things he could hear,</p><p>He forced his choked sobs back as he listened,</p><p>
  <em> water and himself. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>1 thing he could smell,</p><p>
  <em> blood. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And although it didn’t completely stop the panic attack, it helped him focus. </p><p>Closing his eyes, trying to visualize a random memory to help calm himself down.</p><p> </p><p>An exhausted hour later Dream was finally calmer, inspecting his hands and head he winced when he saw the devastation.</p><p> </p><p>His knuckles had opened and if Dream peered closely he thought he could see his bone.</p><p>His head had blood dripping down his neck and <em> oh fuck </em> his headache was a full on migrane now.</p><p> </p><p>He had to get out of here, had to get back to <em> his family </em>.</p><p>He would find a way out.</p><p>He had to,</p><p>Sam and Punz were waiting for him.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The boat ride back to L’manburg was full of excited chatter as the two best friends returned to the city. Punz and Sam chattered, in really good moods, looking forward to the long awaited reunion with their family member.</p><p> </p><p>When they reached the dock their smiles lit up as fireworks exploded above them, cheering and applause reached their ears.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t realise there was a festival today.” Sam commented, tying the boat to the wharf and hopping out, groaning as he stretched his aching legs from the long journey.</p><p>Punz shrugged at his statement, “Do you want to go have a look before we head home?”</p><p>Sam thought about it, he wasn’t that tired and was more than a little curious as to how the extravagant city had changed within 2 months. </p><p>“Sure, I’ll quickly let Dre know” He agreed, following the blonde into the city and tapping a message on his communicator.</p><p> </p><p>You whisper to Dream: Hey Dre, me and Punny are back. We’ll be home soon but we’re going to check out the festival first. Make sure you eat soon, it’s getting late. we’ll probably grab something on the way. You hear me don’t wait for us. Eat”</p><p>He stared, waiting for an answer, but the unread sign flashed in response.</p><p>Sam's eyebrows furrowed. That was strange, Dream always answered all messages immediately, no matter the time or person.</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged off the nagging feeling that something was wrong and trailed Punz, pocketing the communicator.</p><p> </p><p>They couldn’t help their awestruck gazes, so much had changed since they last visited, buildings towered over them in a structural design that even made Sam jealous.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching the city square they saw the citizens of L’manburg standing and chatting, laughing and rejoicing.</p><p> </p><p>The two split up, snagging some snacks as they reunited with old friends.</p><p>Sam found his way to Nikki and Puffy, aimlessly joking, catching up.</p><p>Punz found his way to Ranboo, sharing a heartfelt hug they caught up, a smile framing Punz's face.</p><p>He was home.</p><p> </p><p>Don’t get him wrong, Punz loved Bad and Skeppy but he was ecstatic to be back home. </p><p> </p><p>Punz was yanked from his thoughts as the microphone activated, eyes trained towards the stage, where Tubbo stood at the podium and Punz was shocked how much the young president looked like Schlatt in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Hair gelled back, suit free from any wrinkles, but more prominent was the curled horns sitting atop his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello everyone” Tubbo's voice echoed through the city center, nervous but strong.</p><p>“Thank you for coming to this festival, the festival to celebrate the peace that has been upheld.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheers and hear-hears chorused through the air as Punz relaxed, it was finally over.</p><p>They would go <em> home </em></p><p>And finally be at <em> peace </em>.</p><p>
  <b>The three of them.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I would love Quackity, my second in command, who helped this happen to come up and speak a few words.”</p><p>Punz was too caught up in the moment to fully process how strange those words sounded, but Sam noticed. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, trying to comprehend how Quackity, who only knew of violence could've helped achieve peace.</p><p> </p><p>He was brought back to the present as the boastful voice of Quackity reverberated around them.</p><p>“Thank you Tubbo, but it wasn’t only me. All three of us fought hard and earned this peace.”</p><p>Something was wrong, Sam couldn’t ignore the feeling any longer, the knot in his stomach churned his food. He had to find Punz. </p><p>Cursing his friend's short stature, he scanned the citizens, trying to locate Punz.</p><p> </p><p>“This peace was hard-earned, and now nobody has to worry about it being taken away...”</p><p>Sam sighed with relief as he spotted his friend's unmistakable hoodie, shuffling past the crowds of people and making his way to Punz.</p><p>The next sentence caused Punz to drop the plate he was holding as they both rooted in horror, hearts rising to their throats in dread.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally, that monster Dream has been captured.” Quackity's arms rose dramatically “It only took one potion of harming to capture him and place him in that wretched Pandora's box.”</p><p> </p><p><em> No </em> Punz denied, <em> it wasn’t true. It couldn’t be… His family couldn’t be broken </em> <b> <em>again</em> </b> <b>…</b></p><p>He felt numb, not acknowledging the person behind him, guiding him away from the greedy eyes of gossip.</p><p> </p><p>They walked for ages till they were safely in the midst of the forest, before Sam finally gently sat him down on a fallen tree trunk.</p><p>Punz trembled leaning into Sam's hug as they reflected on their own thoughts.</p><p>“It’s not possible is it Sam?” He mumbled into his jacket, </p><p>“No, he’s safe at home waiting for us to return.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam exhaled, his mind in a similar state, as he thought of the unfinished prison. That wasn’t meant to take anyone.</p><p>His thoughts wandered back to the day Dream asked him to stop building it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He wiped the dripping sweat from his brow, beaming with pride as he scanned the redstone mechanism, testing the door again just to see his creation that had taken him hours to plan and build, finally in action. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey!” Dream greeted Sam, wasn’t even surprised, used to the frequent teleports from his friend. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Look at it Dream” Sam couldn’t stop the proud smile on his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dream whistled, impressed as Sam once again showed the working door. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “This is amazing, but I need to talk to you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What is it?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I want you to stop building it forever.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sam paused, "What?" He stared at Dream in disbelief.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dream sighed, glancing at the months of blood, sweat and tears that had gone into building the thing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I should've never asked you to make it. It was selfish of me, I just wanted power." He finished, glancing at the hybrid. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "But I spent so much time here." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dream bit his lip, "I know and I'm so fucking sorry,  but a place this evil shouldn't exist,  let alone hold anyone prisioner." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sam didn't understand at that moment the weary look on Dream's face but he threw the wrench down, and it clanged in response. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Fine but you owe me" he growled, suddenly upset that his whole work was a waste. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dream nodded, a look of guilt "I'll do whatever you want,  free dishes, cooking, cleaning and as many materials as you want." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sam snorted at this, a smile peeking out which turned into giggles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Come on" he said, "let's go home." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And as they left for the portal, he took a wistful glance behind him, maybe it was for the better that it was unfinished. </em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Sam's thoughts were interrupted, glancing up, </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to fucking kill them,” Punz growled, “I’m going to kill every single one of them.” Punz's axe that Dream had helped him weld ‘punny boi’ was clenched in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>Sam barely registered what Punz said before his friend pearled away, towards the community house.</p><p>Sam cursed, grabbing his own pearl and throwing it in the same direction. </p><p>His family was being torn apart and hell if he was going to stand around and do nothing again.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The doors of the community house flew open and an enraged Punz marched through, his cyan eyes stormy with hatred as he lifted his axe towards the butcher army.</p><p>“Tell me right now that this is part of some fucking joke.” He spat, glaring straight at Tubbo, who had just overcome his shock at the entrance.</p><p>“I’m sorry Punz, but he was too dangerous...” Tubbo began.</p><p>“Oh my god.” Punz laughed, tears welling in his eyes. </p><p>“You really thought it was a fucking good idea to put someone in a prision after you spewed lies about PEACE and the fucking treaty!”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo tried to interrupt him, but Punz snarled animalistically “How long!”</p><p>He ignored the footsteps behind him as he asked the question they were both dreading.</p><p>“HOW LONG!” He repeated, eyes wide with fury, hands quivering.</p><p> </p><p>“2 month..s” Tuboo trailed off, opening his mouth again, to try somehow excuse his cruel behaviour.</p><p> </p><p>“2 months,” Sam stood shocked, his voice full of hate, anger and sadness that ran deep.</p><p> </p><p>He finally forced himself out of his horrid thoughts as he saw Punz leap to attack. Grabbing Punz's arm, he twisted and throwing a pearl out the door. Vanishing and landing near the portal.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me go” Punz commanded, his voice cold with hate that sent chills up Sam's spine.</p><p>“Punny please, don’t. Not at the moment. Dre needs us” He pleaded. “I need you.”</p><p>Punz deflated at that, guilt flaring as he realised that this was affecting Sam as well.</p><p>“Ok Sammy, don’t worry I won’t do anything <b>tonight” </b>he stressed the last word, knowing that Sam would understand the seek for revenge.</p><p> </p><p>“What do we do now?” Sam asked, glancing at the fireworks still being lit, his eyes somber as they overlooked the last of the festival.</p><p>“”We get him out” Punz said determined, pulling Sam closer in a one-sided hug.</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“I think it’s time to visit one of Dre's oldest friends”</p><p> </p><p>“Technoblade?” Sam asked at the blonde, a glimmer of hope visible in his tone, as he glanced at the other.</p><p> </p><p>“Technoblade” Punz agreed.</p><p> </p><p>They were going to repair thier family, if it cost them thier lives.</p><p> </p><p>But for now, they headed home. </p><p>Dream's extravagant house came into view, hopes dashed as they were both begged to see lights shining through the windows, but thier fears were confirmed when the house was smothered in inky darkness.</p><p> </p><p>Punz heard Sam's cries that night. </p><p>Sam heard Punz's shrill scream of ‘come back Dream’ as he woke from a nightmare.</p><p>Neither commented on how the other looked dead-rolled over in the morning.</p><p>Both pairs of eyes floated to the empty chair at the table.</p><p> </p><p>The house felt empty without the constant laughter and teasing.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They prepared, the journey to the arctic was long and hard.</p><p>Silently, they trudged through the portal, through the snow through the long hours until finally, the farmiliar house came into view.</p><p> </p><p>Punz grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed, which was reciprocated.</p><p>No matter what they would get him home.</p><p> </p><p>They climbed up the stairs, and Sam rapped at the door.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Blade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The abrupt knock at the door arose Technoblade from his muddling thoughts as he reflected on his upcoming plans. Phil was to be absent for at least another week, on his yearly visit to Wilbur’s grave, the anniversary of his death.</p><p>Huffing in annoyance, he grasped his sword, before making his way to the door. Peering through the keyhole, he was taken aback by the sight of two strangely familiar males.</p><p> </p><p>Studying them, his scarlet eyes narrowed, pondering how he recognised the individuals.</p><p>Finally, his crimson eyes lit up in recognition. Technoblade remembered when Dream had introduced them to him, as his family.</p><p> </p><p>The lanky one with forest green hair, <em> Sam </em> his mind provided helpfully, raised his arm to knock again.</p><p>The Blood God exhaled, beyond miffed. Why couldn’t everyone just leave him alone, he was supposed to be retired for a reason.</p><p> </p><p>Realizing they weren’t going to leave anytime soon, his jaw clenched, eyes narrowing in annoyance and he swung the door open just as Sam’s knuckles came into contact with it.</p><p>The two males didn’t even appear startled, eyes downcast and a look of pure distress mirrored on both faces.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” Techno spat out impatiently, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame.</p><p>“We need your help” The blonde one spoke, rage prominent in his tone.</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade laughed bitterly. Of course, everyone wanted <em> The Blade’s </em> help sooner or later. Not caring that he was a person.</p><p>That he just wanted to farm turtle eggs and potatoes.</p><p>That he just wanted to be at peace with his family.</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade was aggravated, wanting to put an end to this pathetic conversation, he scoffed,</p><p>“Did Dream send you? Of course he did. Well I’m not interested, I want no part in anymore violence.”</p><p> </p><p>Dismissing them, he pushed the door shut, which jammed as a foot stopped it, in its tracks.</p><p>Punz barged in, using his strength and sheer will to enter the cabin.</p><p> </p><p>“You listen to me you <em> fucker </em> ” Punz hissed, sky-blue eyes stormy, his finger poking Technoblade hard, as his other hand hovered to his axe. “You are going to help us, otherwise your <em> daddy </em> is going to be hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade snarled, enraged. NOBODY threatened his family.</p><p>“Are you threatening me?” He growled, blood-red eyes narrowing as the sword dug in his hand.</p><p>Sam immediately positioned himself between them, hands raised in surrender. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, please don’t. Punz didn’t mean it like that. He’s just been uptight ever since he found out the truth.” </p><p>Sam’s voice wavered, he silently cursed Punz’s approach to the anarchist. </p><p>“Just let us explain, you can kick us out and we won’t bother you again. Just let us explain.” </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade’s jaw clenched, a vice like grip on his sword as he thought about it. The voices demanded blood, which like usual he shoved down, ignoring the constant desire for violence.</p><p>The pinkette sighed, closing his eyes and counting to 10, just as Philza had advised him to do. His voices eased off and he relaxed, finally able to think without the constant pounding in his eardrums.</p><p>Reaching a decision he lowered his sword and in response, Sam slumped down in relief.</p><p>The lanky man turned to Punz and Technoblade could barely comprehend, let alone understand the blurring hand signals furiously being signed between each other.</p><p>Philza had taught him sign language at a young age, when he was so traumatized he couldn’t speak, but this was something else entirely.</p><p>They seemed to finally reach a decision as Sam turned back to the hybrid.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have any coffee? We are freezing.” Sam enquired, his cheerful tone faltering as Technoblade’s unimpressed eyes pierced his gaze.</p><p>Technoblade was about to decline the stupid ask for hospitatlity, but he resignated, sheathing his sword. </p><p>He had nothing to do anyway.</p><p>After thier stupid explainantion he would immediatly kick them out, no matter the request.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine” The pinkette grumbled, leading them to the table, where his coffee had transformed into an ice coffee.</p><p>Dumping the contents he boiled the jug, pouring them each a cup as the awkward silence suffocated the room.</p><p> </p><p>Techno cleared his throat, yearning to get this over with.</p><p>“What are you doing here? And where is Dream?”</p><p>Curious as to where his <strike>friend</strike> rival was when his best friends were obviously very uncomfortable with sitting in the same room as the assassin.</p><p>If Dream wanted something Techno was more likely to hear him out and agree to his stupid plans than these two randos.</p><p> </p><p>“That's why we are here.” Sam began, blowing on his coffee slowly, “We’ve been in Badlands for the past 2 months, Dream stayed behind and we planned on meeting up yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno didn’t like where this was going, he ignored the growing pit in his stomach as he forced himself to listen to Sam.</p><p> </p><p>Sam paused, wincing as he took a sip too fast. “When we arrived in L’manburg yesterday, we realised that there was a festival on. And we found out...” Sam trailed off, his voice failing him, desperalty turning to Punz for help.</p><p>Punz, growled, bluntly, his expression unreadable. “They locked him up in Pandoras’ box, straight after Tubbos’ bullshit speech about peace.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno felt himself go rigid, digesting the words. Panic settled in his stomach, he couldn’t swallow the lump in his throat.</p><p>That meant that Dream had been in there for 2 months.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“That's not the worst part,” Sam croaked, eyes glaring at the drink. </p><p>“The prison wasn’t finished. He told me to stop building it. It was never supposed to be in use. The activity area wasn’t even constructed and there’s no electricity or water.” He finished, jade eyes welling with tears.</p><p>“Please, I know that you have sworn off violence, but please. For us, for <em> Dream, </em>help us get him out.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno didn’t even need to think about it, he was obviously going to help. Because Dream was one of his closest friends. (Obviously he didn’t tell Dream this, the masked mans’ ego was big enough.)</p><p> </p><p>Besides what good was the Blood god without his rival?</p><p> </p><p>He leaned backwards, eyes flashing scarlet as he finally embraced the voices demanding blood.</p><p>He was going to do so much violence and they were going to get <em> their </em> admin back.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“So” He starts, leaning back in his chair, arms resting behind his head. “What’s the plan?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sam and Punz glanced at each other, their watery smiles reflecting their relief. A high pitched shaky laugh rang through the cosy cabin. </p><p>Finally.</p><p>They had hope.</p><p> </p><p>They had <b>The Blade</b>.</p><p> </p><p><em> Hold on Dream </em> Sam thought desperately. <em> We’re coming. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this is quite short, but it's really important and I promise the next chapter is going to be longer.</p><p>Thank you all so much for your support. Kind comments, bookmarks, kudos all make me smile :)<br/>You guys, gals and nonbinary pals are amazing.</p><p>Stay safe<br/>xxx</p><p>Word count: 1099<br/>^<br/>This also annoyed me very much.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Drowning in darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has a very serious TW!<br/>Please take this seriously, I almost got triggered writing this. Please please please do not read if this will trigger you.<br/>TW for: Suicidal thoughts, depression, panic attacks and self harm.</p><p>Please keep safe<br/>xxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream stumbled, gasping heavily for air that his lungs kept rejecting. His hands clawed desperately at his chest, eyes blown wide with panic.</p><p>He finally realised that the source of the horrid wheezing and sobbing echoing through the cell was because of himself.</p><p>The darkness haunted his very being. All the days and nights morphing into one suffocating nightmare, his only companion was his terrifyingly dark thoughts as he lost any aspect of time. </p><p>He couldn’t tell how long he had been trapped and that frightened him to no end.</p><p>
  <em> Days?</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Weeks?</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Months?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Natural light was foreign to Dream, who was confined to looming walls of obsidian and every breath he inhaled was more arduous than the last. He knew was that he was going insane. The overbearing darkness constantly choking him, his thoughts driving him to insanity.</p><p>Dream lay on the rickety bed, numb to the springs sticking into his back, his eyes sliding shut as the voices reverberated through his mind.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Nobody is coming to save you.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Punz and Sam fucking hate you’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘You are forgotten, left to die forever.’ </em>
</p><p>The voices tempted him sometimes, their words digging into his Achilles heel again and again.</p><p><em> ‘You can make all of this disappear. </em> <strong>Just die.’ </strong></p><p>Even though the sheer thought of ending it all tempted him; To just bang his head against the wall till he finally would be at peace, he couldn’t. </p><p>Dream knew if he died, the server would crumble and fall and he couldn’t do that to everyone.</p><p>God, he was <em> selfish </em> for even considering it.</p><p>Instead, he did anything and everything to keep the screeching voices at bay; This, more often than not, Dream discovered was accomplished by pain; Ripping clumps of his hair out, punching and banging his head against the walls that held him prisoner and scratching at his wrists, till the satisfactory pain muffled the voices. </p><p>However, sometimes it wasn’t enough to satisfy the sadistic voices and he was left trembling; Hands digging at his ears, his joyful emerald eyes so full of life now filled with pain and sorrow as his sandpaper voice pleaded and begged the voices to just <em> leave. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> ‘You don’t mean that do you Dream?’ </em> They whisper, somehow louder than his desperate pleas.</p><p><em> ‘We’re your only friend. If we left you. You would be trapped and alone foreve </em>r’</p><p><strike>He hated that they were right</strike>.</p><p> </p><p>Today was no different, the voices flow through him and Dream whimpered, curling himself in a ball, trying to reminisce what <em> heat </em> was. </p><p><em> Heat </em>  reminded him of  <em> safety </em> , which reminded him of  <em> home </em>. </p><p>Yet, this was unachievable, the obsidian stealing his very essence, leaving him in a constant state of shivering, teeth chattering, skin frozen to the touch and he was left more often than not breathing more shallow than normal if a single torch was placed in the prison his swirling breath hanging in the air would be visible.</p><p>All he wanted was to see Punz and Sam again.</p><p><em> ‘No’ </em>  the voices reprimanded,  <em> ‘You are so fucking selfish. You are in this prison because you deserve it. Accept your punishment.’ </em></p><p>Dream agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Footsteps interrupted his murky thoughts, glancing up, through the foggy darkness.</p><p>The admin’s eyes glimmered with a spark of hope, as he regarded the shadowy figures, the unmistakable silhouettes sent a weary grin on his face. Ignoring the pain it brought to stand and disregarding the screaming voices he rushed forwards, eyes shimmering with unshed tears.</p><p>Towards his family.</p><p>His expression morphed to one of sheer shock and devastation as he phased through them. Collapsing in a dishevelled heap, the hope snuffed out, the hole in his heart tore even more. Dream’s grief poured out of him in a flood of uncontrollable tears.</p><p>The obsidian was the only witness to his tortured, heartbroken cries. High pitched screams resounded through the isolated depths of the darkness, his hoarse, scratchy cries growing desperate as he yearns for somebody to hear him. The walls loom above him, absorbing the cries of heartbreak.</p><p> </p><p>Dream imploded, whimpering as the voices amplified. </p><p>He <em> wanted </em>  to  <em> die </em>,</p><p>No, he didn’t <em> deserve </em> that.</p><p>And he plummets into the water inky darkness as he sinks like an anchor.</p><p>
  <em>Down</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Down</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Down</em>
</p><p>Twisting and writhing like a snake he struggles, but gives in. Slacking as the voices convince him with their poisonous words.</p><p><em> ‘Die! Die! Die!’ </em> The voices chant like a mantra.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't react to anything</p><p>He didn’t have the energy.</p><p>So he lies there, replaying the voices.</p><p>His emerald eyes dull as he gives up.</p><p>Numb.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know that this is short and kinda early, but I'm busy for the next few days so I decided to post this early.<br/>See you next week.<br/>Stay safe<br/>xxx</p><p>Word count: 759<br/>^<br/>This is getting ridculous</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Christmas Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just for ease of this story, Pandora's box is located just outside of L'manburg.</p>
<p>Sorry that this is so late, I've had a not great week.<br/>But I'm really happy with how this turned out :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The team had spent the next week meticulously planning. Which Punz was reluctant about, desperate to infiltrate the prison, all guns blazing, to get Dream out as soon as possible. Shockingly, it was Technoblade that had convinced him that this was a disastrous strategy, so instead they prepared; Hours spent hunched in trees, shaky drawings of the nearby area to help plan their escape routes and invisibility potions dwindling as pages and pages of guards and recorded time shifts filled their inventories.</p>
<p>The trio had debated the appropriate date to execute the plan, settling on Christmas Eve; They assumed the Christmas festival  would deter the constant guard changes.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>The three of them shuffled, from foot to foot as the tick of the clock echoed through the cabin, as they waited, sweaty hands clung to each other with dear life, hearts pounded with adrenaline as harsh, uneven breaths barely audible over the deafening chime of midnight. The anarchist turned to his companions, a silent question. To which they nodded, faces grim with determination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without any further encouragement, Technoblade mentally prepared himself forcing the voices in his head to a muffled lull and pushed open the door. The wind whipped around his legs, his cape fluttering in response as boot crunched through the crisp snow. The stifling darkness unfazing them, as they continued through the memorised path, to the portal. Reaching the portal, Sam forcefully swallowed, squeezing Punz’s tense hand, as they followed the pinkette through the violet portal and through to L’manburg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Immediately, their ears were abused with the hissing and crackling accompioning the myriad of colours exploding in the air. Technoblade winced, as his sensitve ears were assulted with the cacophony. Cheering and music was also faintly audible, which sent Sam into a spiral of resentment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘How’ </em> he thought <em> , ‘How could they celebrate when they had caused someone so much pain and suffering. How could they ignore that?’ </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>His jade eyes caught the way Punz’s eyes bored into the sight below him, a scowl hardly visible through the darkness. Sam caught the way Punz tensed, the grip on his axe tightening as his mind regarded the scene and he knew, Sam knew that Punz’s was thinking the same thing. Sam nudged him, jolting Punz’s from his thoughts as Technoblade continued through the well-worn track. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trek was tedious, Sam felt his heart pound, quickening as they reached the prision. </p>
<p>Their eyes trained on the shadowy figure pacing up and down the path, shifting closer, the group realised that the figure was Ranboo.</p>
<p>Ranboo, in turn, seemed distressed as his frantic voice floated through the air, seemingly talking to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Punz inhaled sharply, the rage from his eyes dispersing. Although he despised L’manburg for everything, he still cared about Ranboo, Ranboo was still one of his close friends.</p>
<p>Switching his communicator on, he typed out a message, the blue hue from his communicator reflecting on his face, a conflicted expression portraying on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> You whisper to Technoblade &amp; Awesamdude: Let me talk to him. </em>
</p>
<p><em> Sam whispers to you &amp; Technoblade: No, it’s too dangerous. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Punz bites his lip, and glances pleadingly at his brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> You whisper to Sam &amp; Technoblade: Please, I can convince him. I don’t want another one of my friends caught in this. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Sam was about to protest when technoblade put his hand on the hybrid’s shoulder, typing a short message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Technoblade whispers to You &amp; Sam: You have 10 minutes. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Punz slumped in relief, a grateful smile gracing his lips, sending a quick thank you, he strides down to his friend.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Ranboo was not having a good Christmas night, while everyone was enjoying the festival, he was sent to guard the prison.</p>
<p>Alone, with only his thoughts as company.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tauntings of his thoughts accumulated so he did the only thing he could, he paced.</p>
<p>Back and forth, back and forth.</p>
<p>He was suddenly cut from his pacing, as his ears picked up his name being yelled and the enderman hybrid was surprised to see Punz walking towards him.</p>
<p>Ranboo was glad to see his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Punz jogged up to his friend, his beaming smile contagious, as they hugged.</p>
<p>Ranboo relaxed, his voices muting as he regarded the older man.</p>
<p>“Punz, what are you doing here?” Curious, but not unwelcome.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Looking for you, you weren’t at the festival” Punz answered easily, the lie coming naturally from months of spying.</p>
<p>They sat on the walkway as they chatted, legs swinging back and forth, skimming the edge of the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I got strict instructions to guard the prison.” Ranboo grumbled, kicking his foot so that the water sprayed outwards. Punz exhaled sorrowful, glancing at the reflection of fireworks, his grim face glaring back at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo turned to him in concern as he leaned on his arms, glancing at the flashing colors of the festival. </p>
<p>“I’m going to be frank with you Ranboo, I’m not here to see you” Punz’s tone was blunt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo’s heterochromic eyes drifted to the water. </p>
<p>“I thought so,” He admitted, thinking back on the last festival that had gone down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re breaking him out.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo didn’t respond as his ears picked up the trickling water, focusing on the calming noise. </p>
<p>Punz glanced over at his friend and Ranboo finally started speaking, a mournful tone.</p>
<p>“You know I didn’t agree to this, most of us didn’t have a choice. I didn’t want this to happen, Dream was nice to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then help us..” Punz begged, “Help <em> Dream </em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I” Ranboo hesitated, his thoughts conflicted, “I can’t...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ranboo, you know how much family means to me. Dream is a part of my family. Please” Punzs’ voice broke, he willed the tears that welled in his eyes back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo didn’t respond as he thought about the events that lead to this desmise.</p>
<p>Reaching in his inventory, he grabbed out the wellworn leather book. Flipping to the right page, he read through the dim light the yellowing page.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>People I trust</p>
<p>-Dream</p>
<p>-Punz</p>
<p>-Technoblade</p>
<p>-Tommy</p>
<p>
  <strike>-Tubbo</strike>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>-Fundy</strike>
</p>
<p>-Nikki</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Choose people not sides, </em> he reminded himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> It wasn’t fair, </em> his thoughts agreed. <em>Even though he didn’t orchestrate any part of it. He was still playing a part by sitting and doing nothing. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream had helped him through his many breakdowns, when he had found out about Ranboo’s breakdowns. He had helped him build a home and round up all his pets, after Jack had thought it would’ve been funny to blow the home up. On the edge of a panic attack, he was hysterical, desperate to find his animals. Dream had found him, calming him down and spent the next few days meticulously searching for his lost pets, till they were all safe again. And he pretended not to know who killed Jack’s pet rabbit, just a day later as Jack stormed through his door demanding for an alibi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Punz’s cerlean eyes peicred his gaze, pleading, begging, hoping.</p>
<p>Ranboo sighed, a melonacholy smile gracing his face as he handed the key to Punz.</p>
<p>“Save your family”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Punz hugged his so tightly it startled him, he pretended that he couldn’t hear the muffled sobs. </p>
<p>“Nobody ever goes inside so that should deter them, for a while.” Ranboo explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I won’t forget this” Punz says, tear tracks shining in the moonlight and Ranboo knew he had made the right decision.</p>
<p>Footsteps echoed behind them and Techno and Sam came into view.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come with us” Punz urged, turning back to him, “I know how much you feel as if you don’t belong here. You can live with us, it would be safe and you could be part of our family.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Family </em> and <em> safe </em> made him feel <em> so loved </em>, a warm feeling pooling in his stomach at the thought. The hybrid ruffled Punz’s silky blonde hair.</p>
<p>“I would love to, but it would look suspicious if I left this post” Ranboo mumbled, dejected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then come after a few days. I could send you the co-ords and you could meet us.” Sam added.</p>
<p>Ranboo was beyond shocked, <em> Why were they being so nice to him, it wasn’t as if he knew Sam very well. They already had the key, why were they still talking to him? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We know what it's like,” Sam admitted, as if he could read his thoughts,  “we know what it's like being so out of place as if you don’t belong. It’s up to you, but I think it would be good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo pondered the invitation, he loved L’manberg, he did. But it just didn’t feel like home. He felt so out of place, as if he didn’t belong. </p>
<p><em> Family </em> his thoughts reminded himself, <em> safe, home </em>.</p>
<p>Those words made him feel so warm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded, “If it’s not too much hassle, I would love to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam nodded, “We’ll see you in a couple days then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they walked away, Sam paused, glancing behind, he confided in the hybrid.   </p>
<p>“I owe you, if you ever need help I’ll gladly help you. I’m not really good at fighting, but I can help you build whatever you desire.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And before Ranboo could utter a reply, they had already entered the prison.</p>
<p>A smile graced Ranboos’ face. People <em>actually cared</em> about him</p>
<p>He opened the frayed book and quickly added to the list.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>People I trust</p>
<p>-Dream</p>
<p>-Punz</p>
<p>-Technoblade</p>
<p>-Tommy</p>
<p>
  <strike>-Tubbo</strike>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>-Fundy</strike>
</p>
<p>-Nikki</p>
<p>-Sam</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>The prison door creaked open, as they shuffled inside, a beam of light a result of the lanterns they each held. Striding through the damp, chilled corridor they reached the looming obsidian door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which was sealed tight. </p>
<p>The redstone mechanism that Sam had spent weeks constructing was completely destroyed, instead obsidian towered over them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno looked at his companions in disbelief and Sam stood rooted in horror, at the fact that Dream was completely trapped within the walls of obsidian.</p>
<p>The automatic food slot they had designed had been completely disabled.</p>
<p>
  <strike> Oh god, was Dream even alive? </strike>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam forcefully yanked himself out of his dark thoughts, taking a deep break and ignoring how his hand quaked as he held his lantern, he grabbed his pickaxe.</p>
<p>The diamond pickaxe made quick work of the obsidian and he ignored the miners fatigue he was hit with, desperate to reach his friend.</p>
<p>Destroying block after block, until a large doorway was created into the dark, cold prison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam was immediately hit with such a strong smell of blood that he stumbled backwards, lantern plummeting from his grasp as it shattered, the small candle casting a small hue of light onto the curled figure in the middle of the room.</p>
<p>“Dream” Sam managed to choke out</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As for the next chapter, I have 2 ideas, please let me know if you guys want a chapter of family fluff &amp; healing (technically just a filler, but I thought it would be cute)or for me to just continue with the plot. Let me know in the comments.</p>
<p>Thank you all so much for the amazing response I have had from this story!<br/>Kudos, comments and bookmarks make me so happy.</p>
<p>Stay safe :)<br/>xx</p>
<p>Word count: 1758</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hope??</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys :)<br/>This chapter is not medically accurate as I am not a doctor.<br/>TW for self harm wounds and blood.</p><p>xxx<br/>Stay safe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Punz shot forwards, his lantern swaying, shadows swirling in the dimly lit room as he placed the light source next to his <strike>seemingly lifeless</strike> friend. </p><p>Swallowing the putrid bile rising in his throat at the heavy stench of blood he took a trembling breath as he gradually turned Dream onto his back. Tears cascading down his cheeks his stormy eyes settled on the destruction.</p><p>Clumps of the admin’s hair were missing, resulting in the hair being matted completely with dry blood. Punz made a whimpering noise as he realised that his hand, that was holding Dream’s head up was soaked with blood and pus, inspecting the wound closer, he was horrified to find that it seemingly had been reopened before, as blood gushed from the wound the scarlet liquid bloomed onto his stark white hoodie.</p><p>Punz trembled much like the flickering flame of the burning lantern placed beside him and he forcefully guided his hand to the limp body that was his family, fingers pressing at the neck. </p><p>
  <em> Hoping, praying, begging, pleading. </em>
</p><p>However, Punz was unable to tell, his quivering hands and blurred minimal vision resulted in his failed attempts to focus.</p><p>A strangled sob pushed through his mouth, as willed himself to <em> stop fucking shaking </em>.</p><p>A pair of hands swiftly removed the shaking hand, replacing it. </p><p>Still. Unwavering.</p><p>Punz held his breath, breath hitching in fear. Awaiting.</p><p>“He’s alive” Technoblade’s grim voice sent Punz in a state of pure relief, hand on his face as he cried. Techno grasped his hand, bringing Punz’s hand just above Dream’s nose, barely brushing against the skin, hovering. Close enough that Punz was able to feel the feeble breath, the warm breath ghosting against his fingertips. Instantaneously, he relaxed his shoulders, murky thoughts morphing clearer. </p><p> </p><p>Sam constructed another lantern, the beam sweeping over the claustrophobic prison, sadness poured from his eyes as he regarded everything. The metallic scent of blood flooded his senses as his forest green eyes caught the blood staining against the coal black obsidian, the rickety bed stained with blood and muck.</p><p>Looking up, his stomach lurched. <em> Oh god </em> he thought shakily, <em> they had blocked all natural light.  </em></p><p>The windows boarded with yet more obsidian.</p><p> </p><p>A piercing groan caught his attention and he kneels beside Dream, Technoblade ordering them to try to awaken the admin. </p><p><em> Head injuries are unpredictable </em>Technoblade advised, they needed to wake him up.</p><p>The assassin, himself was attempting to stay calm, to be the one in charge, but god the voices were flowing through him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> DREAM </em>
</p><p>
  <em> NOOO </em>
</p><p>
  <em> REVENGE </em>
</p><p>
  <em> REVENGE </em>
</p><p>
  <em> REVENGE </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Later, he chided, I need to focus.</p><p>The voices ignored him.</p><p>The state of his best friend in such a horrid state had rushed him in such an intense rage, hatred and despair that he was unable to focus. So he let Philza’s medical words guide him, urging Punz to help wake him up. As soon as Dream stirred, he ordered the two to turn their lanterns off, they complied as he dimmed his to the lowest setting, a warm glow settling on the group.</p><p> </p><p>“Dream?” He uttered, his voice a soft faint murmur, hoping to decrease any possible sensory hypersensitivity. Dream’s eyes fluttered open, staring at nothing, then instinctly squinting shut. Technoblade took that as a sign and flipped his lantern off completely. </p><p>“Dream?” He repeated, tapping Dream’s sunken cheek gently and finally, through the limited warm hue from Sam’s smashed lantern, in the manmade doorway, crimson eyes met lifeless eyes. Recognition shimmered in emerald eyes, suddenly dulling to a murky swamp green as the admin shifted his attention back to the ceiling.</p><p>“Please, Leave me alone,” His hoarse voice scratched out, resulting in Technoblade flinced at the sheer exhaustion evident in his tone. </p><p>“Leave <em> them </em> alone. I promise I’ll do what you want. I’ll finally <em> die. </em>” Sam gasped sharply at that statement, but Dream continued; Ignoring or not comprehending the noise of panic. </p><p>“Just please make them <em> go away </em>.” Techno barely made out the hushed mutter as Dream’s eyes bored into the obsion, not seeing but uncaring.</p><p>The blood god realized what Dream was struggling through, after all, he had dealt with similar experiences for years.</p><p>“Dream,” Technoblade repeated louder, while grasping Dream’s scabbed, bleeding hand and placing the weak hand onto his wrist.</p><p>The silence was welcomed as the two lingered in the same position, the pinkette allowing Dream to listen to the soothing thumping of his heart. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>We are real </em> ,” Techno stressed, “ <em> I’m real. </em>”</p><p>The blonde processed the words as the steady heartbeat grounded him, to now.</p><p>Turning to his friend, portraying an expression of fatigue, jade eyes glittering with a doubtful hope.</p><p>“Tech..no?” The sandpaper voice stammered out, a question he didn’t expect answered.</p><p>“I’m here, we all are” Techno reassured his rival, gesturing to the two unmistakble silhouettes, dwindling at the edge of Dream’s limited vision.</p><p>“Pun? Sam?” The croaked query tinged with yearning was the propmt reply, as he craned his neck to where they sat.</p><p>“We’re here Drem,” Sam’s voice wavered, already shifting to the other side and clutching the bleeding hand, guiding it to his wrist. The rhythmic pounding finally placed Dream at ease and he surprised the group by choking out loud heaving sobs, his eyes remaining dry but a wide smile, barely visible within the poor lighting, stretched across his face.</p><p>“You came, you actually came.” He breathed out, exhaustion unmatched for the utter relief and joy in his tone.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“How is your head Drem?” Techno questioned, worried about a possible concussion.</p><p>“Hurts, but not as bad as it has been.” Dream replied, grimacing as he ever so slightly shuffled.</p><p>“No pain in your neck or back?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream shook his head, grin outstretched as Punz replaced Sam’s place, moving the admin’s hand to his wrist.</p><p>“Ok, we’re going to have to move you? It’s going to hurt like hell, tell me when you’re ready.” Technoblade advised.</p><p>Dream sucked in a deep breath, mentally preparing himself after giving a curt nod and with Sam’s help, Technoblade hoisted Dream against his chest.</p><p>
  <strike>He was too light</strike>
</p><p>The Blade dismissed the immediate thought, the feeble whimper clenched at his heart painfully, his white shirt was clutched, in a vice-like grip and he felt the scarlet liquid seep through the thin fabric. Techno felt how his friend trembled violently, quaking and without needing to communicate to the other two, Punz had a soft blanket wrapped across the traumatized man.</p><p>“You ok?” Technoblade’s voice rumbled soothingly, concerned. </p><p>Dream made a noise of agreement and Techno made a nod of encouragement to Punz, who had already unsheathed his sword, the metallic ringing hanging in the air.</p><p>Punz gripping the sword with more force than needed leaded the group out into the hallway, while Sam dwindled behind, repairing the obsidian wall ensuring that the prison was seemingly left untouched.</p><p>Their feet reverberated through the darkened corridor sending Dream into pained whines, eyes clenched tightly and Technoblade paused, glancing behind him at Sam who immediately understood the silent question. Pulling a delicate cloth from his inventory over Dream’s eyes and ears, muffling the loud noises and intense lights.</p><p>Dream instantly relaxed slightly, tense shoulders loosening and the death grip on his rival’s shirt relaxed as the group made it out of the horrid prison.</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo promptly sprinted towards them, face contorted in horror at the sight of the brave, powerful admin bundled in blankets quaking within Technoblade’s arms.</p><p>Punz raised a finger to his lips and Ranboo bobbed his head in acknowledgement, heterochromic eyes drowning with tears while Punz brought him into a heartfelt hug, passing the key back to the hybrid.</p><p>“I hope to see you soon.” The older man's hushed words carried an edge of worry, that Ranboo knew was not directed at him.</p><p>Ranboo’s head inclined in agreement, </p><p>“Take care of him” The immediate reply was barely audible as fireworks erupted in a discord of noises and instictly Dream yelped, as the thunderous noise raided his senses.</p><p>A sense of urgency developed, Punz waved goodbye, smashing an invisibility potion at their feet and they continued a faster pace established, past the clamorous festivities, to which Dream made a sound of pain and through the violet hue portal and through to the nether.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of rushing lava hit their ears and the stifling heat evidently caused Dream to slump down, breaths evening out and eyes becoming sluggish as the heat comforted him like a blanket, which was welcomed after months of penetrating temperatures of numbing cold. Unfortunately, this was short lived, as they arrived in the arctic biome, to which Dream froze, breaths panting. The icey swirling wind whipped around the group, reminding him too much of the prison.</p><p>The group briskly, using as many ender pearls that they deemed safe to finally arrive at the homely cottage. To which, Technoblade sprinted up the stairs, forcing the door open by barging into it with brute force, he immediately started spewing orders of lighting a fire and gathering health potions.</p><p>Placing Dream down on the couch, in the sharp, artificial light he gazed upon the utter extent of the destruction. Thick wounds ranging from crimson to bone white, littered Dream’s arms. His nails were peeled back to raw skin, scabbed over and pooling blood. The forest green singlet mixed into a dark grey, dried and saturated with layers and layers of blood. The admin’s hair was completely drenched with blood, entangled in large clumps.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> PROTECT </em>
</p><p>
  <em> REVENGE </em>
</p><p>
  <em> REVENGE </em>
</p><p>The voices screamed and Technoblade agreed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You guys have spoken and the next chapter will be family fluff, dw after that I will continue with the angst  &gt;:)<br/>but I think Dream deserves healing :)</p><p>THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 13K HITS YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING!!<br/>KUDOS, BOOKMARKS AND HITS MAKE MY DAY!</p><p>See you next week!<br/>xxx<br/>Stay safe</p><p>Word count: 1584</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Healing takes time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'M NOT DEAD XD</p><p>I'm really sorry for not posting for ages, I've been having a hard time lately and haven't felt like writing in a while. But I'm back, my updates probably won't be as frequent as I start uni in 2 weeks so I'll be busy with that and work, but I'll try my best.</p><p>THANK YOU SOSOSO MUCH FOR 20K IT MEANS SO MUCH!<br/>Kudos and comments make my day<br/>Xx<br/>Stay safe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream awoke with a start, groaning as his emerald eyes fluttered open, immediately shutting as the piercing light assaulted his eyes, leaving him with blinding spots in his vision.</p><p>A soft rustling was heard near him and a silk like cloth was placed over his eyes in response, his rigid form loosened. But as soon as he was comfortable, he was instantly violated with the high pitched screeching of voices he had grown used to, echoing throughout his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop” He futilely struggled to keep the almost inhumane chorus of voices at bay.</p><p>The admin’s breathing increased as his thoughts were forced back to the prison.</p><p>itwasdarkandaloneandcoldandhewasaloneandnobodywascoming…</p><p>Dream was broken out of his spiralling thoughts, as someone placed their wrist on Dream’s fingertips.</p><p>“Breathe Dream.” Phil’s soothing voice rumbled, using his ‘dad’ voice to calm the younger man down and they stayed like that, as he felt Philza’s rhythmic heartbeat which grounded him to the present. To now.</p><p> </p><p>It was at this point that Dream felt the cotton bandages wrapped snugly around his skinny figure as satin sheets enveloped him.</p><p>“Am I out?” Dream asked hesitantly, willing himself through sheer will to shove the building hope down.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm” Phil replied, running his hand through Dream’s now very short hair, after they had dealt with Dream’s serious injuries they realised that they had to cut his hair and deal with the wounds that were matted.</p><p>He instinctively relaxed at the soothing motion, suddenly tensing as the voices coarse out of him.</p><p>“I shouldn’t be here, I need to go back...I need to serve my punishment, you’re all in danger, if they realise that you broke me out.” He rambled, almost hysterically.</p><p> </p><p>Dream missed the way Phil’s hand halted through his hair, jaw clenching, sky blue eyes darkening while a somber look descended on his face, trying to shake the desperate words that reminded him so much of his son.</p><p>"I shouldn't be here, I need to be back… I need to serve my punishment."</p><p> He continues, voice wavering as tears threaten to spill.</p><p>"You are all in danger, if they realise that you broke me out. " </p><p> </p><p>Dream didn't see the way that Phil clenched his jaw, a somber look on his face at the desperate words that reminded him so much of his son.</p><p>Forcing himself to stay calm, Philza moved his hand to Dream’s cheek, rubbing it in circles soothing. </p><p>“Dream. Listen to me,” Philza murmed, his voice a soft hush, “You deserve to be with your family. Loved and safe. Nothing less.”</p><p> </p><p>In response, Dream took a shaky breath, the winged man’s voice repeated itself as his demons in his mind quietened.</p><p> </p><p>“I know the voices have convinced you of the opposite, but you are loved and cared by all of us.”</p><p>“You know of the voices?”</p><p> </p><p>Phil nodded, realizing that Dream couldn’t see him he made a noise of agreement, an embarrassed expression developing.</p><p> </p><p>“They are demons, formed through insecurities and fears.”</p><p>“Will they ever go away?” Dream inquired, shifting slightly and biting down on his lip as a sharp pain bloomed.</p><p> </p><p>“With time, healing and patience.” Phil admitted, hands instinctively tucking Dream in further as the blankets bunched together.</p><p>Silence answered Philza as Dream pondered this, holding onto the desperate hope that he could finally be free of the demons.</p><p> </p><p>The admin didn’t even acknowledge that his eyes felt as they weighed so much, shutting as Phil hummed the L’manburg anthem in a soft voice, hand returning to the consoling motion through the blonde hair.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>When Dream awakened again, he woke screaming. Voice hoarse as his panicked eyes flitted across the room.</p><p>And god it was <b>too dark </b> and <b> cold </b> and he was <b>alone.</b></p><p>The darkness constricted tightly against him as a flood of tears trickled down his face.</p><p> </p><p>But at the sound of his distress, they rushed in, switching the light on, to which he whimpered at the exposure, so they settled for leaving it on the dimmest setting in the corridor, casting a warm hue into his room, chasing off the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>“Drem” Punz whispered, rushing towards his family member, heart clenching at the sobbing sight of him, curled inwards, eyes squinted shut.</p><p>As he recognised the voice, he gradually pried his bright tearful eyes open, blinking rapidly to adjust to the brightness to see his family standing next to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Dream" Sam spoke, his voice tender with care as watery emerald eyes floated between the two.</p><p>And he responded by crying harder, launching forwards, ignoring the dull pain as he pulled them both into a hug, shoulders shaking with relief and the overwhelming feeling of safety and warmth hit him so hard he almost felt disorientated. A widening grin on his face as he buried his face into crooks of both of his best friends, the unmistakable scents of both of them calming him as the mixture of oil and sandstone from Sam and the unmistakable smell of honey and flowers from Punz’s bee farm morphed together.</p><p> </p><p>Afterwards, he shifted away, leaning backwards and opening his mouth, a sense of guilt invading him, but Punz interrupted him before he could utter a single word.</p><p>'If you say sorry I swear to God I'll replace the moat with lava.” Punz scolded, but a relieved smile graced his lips, tears gathered at the edge of his eyes.</p><p>Unexpectedly, Dream burst out laughing, wincing as the pain ripped through him, but damn did it feel so good and the other two shared a look of surprise, before joining in, after a long minute of giggles, the trio calmed down and a serious tone was replaced with the whimsical one.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you wanna talk about it?” Sam asked, concerned knowing that that scream will haunt him for days.</p><p>Psusing, Dream shook his head, he still wasn’t ready. Instead he yanked the covers back, patting the bed, taking the hint they snuggled beside him and he relaxed at the familiar feeling, a warm feeling blossoming in his chest.</p><p><em> I am safe. </em>Dream reminded himself.</p><p> </p><p>They filled the silence with endless chatter, talking about Techno’s look of shock when he saw the sheer scale of Dream’s turtle egg farm and almost fainting at the sight of the grand potato farm, making the blood god's seem pathetic when compared to Dream's.They discussed Philza’s melancholy smile as he gazed at beautiful handmade grave for Wilbur that they all created, surrounded by a small forest of cornflower flowers, a small ocean-blue sheep guarding the land. And they all decided for Technoblade, Philza and Ranboo to stay at the trio’s base, to which Dream agreed enthusiastically. </p><p>They chattered about anything and everything lighthearted, ignoring the weighty topics that they knew they would have to cover, but for now they embraced each other's company.</p><p> </p><p>The family conversed until the sun touched the horizon, to which Sam and Punz dozed off, light snoring relaxing the admin, sending him into a restful nap, surrounded by those that loved him.</p><p>Dream woke in the morning, whimpering as the sun caught his eyes through the thick curtain and as a result, Techno’s sensitive ears picked up on and he popped his head in the room, realizing the issue Techno pulled the curtains tighter as Dream gave him a thankful smile, dissolving into silent laughs as Punz gave a particularly loud snore. This was contagious and Techno left the trio, as a small smile tugged at his lips.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Dream started healing slowly, baby steps, supported by his family and friends at every turn.</p><p> </p><p>Exposing himself to small amounts of light, until he was able to go outside with no issues, the midday sun beaming with pride as he harvested potatoes, while Techno stood nearby, envious of the large farm, but pride at his friend’s accomplishments.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing took longer, flinching at any sudden noises, so for months, they spoke in whispered hushes as to not trigger him. It was only after Dream had his vision under control that he asked them to help with his hearing, so they started small, talking and laughing a little louder, taking him to louder places like farms and towns nearby until Dream was able to bear it when Techno fired his rocket launcher.</p><p> </p><p>However, there were still bad days, still days where he was filled with guilt and flashbacks as the screaming voices echoed in unison. Nights filled with sobbing and hysterical panic attacks as nightmares plagued his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Dream never went anywhere with his signature green hoodie, preferring being soaked with sweat, baking in the sun than feeling that cold darkness suffocating him again.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Dream woke in a icey sweat, a scream hanging on his lips as he forced himself to keep his breathing at bay. His night light glowed strongly, keeping the shadows back. </p><p>Shuffling towards the door, he swings it open smiling in relief at the sight of endless lanterns highlighting the corridor.</p><p>Dream opened the balcony door, climbing up the ladder and onto the roof, shocked at the sight of it being already occupied.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry, I don't realize that you were up here.” Dream stuttered out, his breathing raspy as the darkness surrounded him, jeering at his weak state.</p><p> </p><p>"No it’s ok," Ranboo reassured, "join me."</p><p> </p><p>And with Ranboos help he tripped his way up the ladder and landed in the vicinity of the comforting glow of the lantern, which relaxed him immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Nightmare?” Dream inquired, glancing at the hybrid.</p><p>“No, just thinking.” Ranboo replied, eyes glancing at the pinprick stars littering the sky.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed in a comfortable silence for a while till Dream interrupted both of their musings.</p><p>“I'm forever thankful for what you did for me, I owe you.” Dream admitted, scotting closer to the hybrid and the lantern between the two.</p><p> </p><p>“We're family Dream, we don't owe each other anything.” Ranboo reassured the other, they both paused, beaming at each other. Each of them content with that word.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Ranboo asked, referring to the nightmare earlier that night, shifting closer to Dream and wrapping his blanket around the two of them when he saw Dream’s trembling figure, the thin hoodie doing nothing against the violent wind chilling against him to the bone.</p><p> </p><p>“I..” he paused the denials already on his lips, then shrugged. “Why? Why not.”</p><p>“I was back in the prision and..” he shook like a leaf, quivering. Flashbacks tethering on his vision.</p><p>“Take your time,” Ranboo soothed, arm circling the older man tightly, “You're safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“And.. the voices were back, they were saying how I deserved everything and when I looked down there was blood on my hands. All of your bodies lay infront of me.” Dream choked out, pure anguish and guilt in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo embraced the distressed man, </p><p>“Listen to me Dream, no matter what happens we will be there for you and you will be there for us. Because that's what family does.” He utters, strong with care.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you happy here?,” Dream blurted out, putting Ranboo off guard at the unrelated question.</p><p>Ranboo considered the question carefully before replying, </p><p>“I liked L'manberg but it was never going to be home, I never felt like I belonged. Like I fit in. But here I feel loved, I want to stay with you, Sam, punz, techno and Phil. I feel like I matter.” He confessed.</p><p> </p><p>“You do matter boo,” Dream replied, “There you go that’s your new nickname.” He wheezed out.</p><p>Ranboo scoffed, failing to stifle the contagious smile, retorting with a simple; “Ok drem”</p><p>They cuddled, watching the sunrise and Punz and Sam found them sleeping like that in the morning.</p><p>Baby steps.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“Dream” Sam's voice traveled through the house, from the corridor, interrupting Dream’s peaceful slumber.  </p><p>Dream huffed in annoyance, chucking his pillow at Sam’s voice as the door flung open.</p><p> </p><p>“Get up, it's 10 o'clock.” He ordered, ducking as the pillow just fell short of the lanky figure.</p><p>“5 more mins.” He grumbled, stretching the blanket over his head.</p><p>The pillow hit his head and Dream growled in annoyance.</p><p>“Get up or no breakfast.” Sam threatened, yanking the blanket off of the bed and striding out, door shutting with a click.</p><p> </p><p>He huffed, forcing himself up and making himself look a little presentable, then striding to the kitchen and to the table, where everyone was already waiting, amused at the dishelved look.</p><p> </p><p>There was a pregnant silence, then Punz snuck behind Dream, grasping a large bucket, he poured water over him. Dream sputtered as the cold water shocked him, saturating him as everyone looked on, in hysterical laughs.</p><p>Turning to his family member he gave him the hardest death glare, Punz shrugged unaffected, smirking. </p><p>“You looked like you needed a shower.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream grabbed the first thing in his inventory and threw it at him, grinning at Punz being sprawled over by a baby chicken.</p><p>The table was in tears as laughter filled the room, Dream got up and Punz scampered out of the room.</p><p>And he sat satisfied, shaking his head, the others groaned as the water splashes on all of them.</p><p> </p><p>He grinned, he loved them so much.</p><p><em> They don't love you, </em> the voices whispered.</p><p>His grin disappeared,  sighing he shoved the voices down ignoring it, as food was served.</p><p>He'd be dammed if he ever listened to those voices ever agian. </p><p><em> ‘Healing took time,’ </em> Philza’s voice repeated as he glanced at his scarred arms and nails.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Word count:<br/>2239</p><p>To those that like angst, next few chapters are full with angst!<br/>But I hope you enjoyed the fluffy chapter.</p><p>Hopefully the next chapter will be out next week but idk at this point.<br/>Stay safe everyone<br/>Xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Good day?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: BLOOD<br/>TW: BLOOD</p><p>Heyo, I know some people do not read notes, but please ensure that you read mine because I will always put TW and I do not want anyone being accidently triggered.</p><p>Anyway enjoy the angst!</p><p>Stay safe<br/>xxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hazy morning jolted him out of his restful sleep, taking a moment to mentally wake himself up he pauses. Lying on the bed smile framed on his face, emerald eyes closing.</p><p>Today was going to be a good day.</p><p> </p><p>He finally stretched, springing up, gathering his usual gear from the chest and walked to the kitchen with a slight bounce in his step. Fixing himself a coffee he greets the Enderman hybrid sprawled out on the couch.</p><p>Ranboo returned the greeting, glancing at Dream as he made his way over to the younger man, sitting on his feet when he wouldn’t give up a portion of the couch to the other, at this Ranboo pouted, giving in he removes his feet from the other’s spot.</p><p>Interrupting the comfortable silence, voice still heavy with sleep,</p><p>“Where is everyone?” Dream quieres, confused as to where the rest of his family was, or wasn’t, so early.</p><p> </p><p>“Punz and Sam have gone out for supplies and Techno and Phil said something about turtle eggs.”</p><p>At the mention of ‘turtle eggs’ Dream wheezed, thinking back on the jealous envy Techno had when he saw Dream’s farm. Still chuckling, Ranboo caught the bug and they dissolved into giggles. Dream’s coffee coming dangerously close to spilling as he clutched at his ribs.</p><p>Finally, the two relaxed, Dream rubbing the gathered tears out of his vision, a wide grin on his face.</p><p>
  <em>Today was going to be a good day.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>However, this thought was cut short as a reverberating clang was heard outside, both froze at the noise, uncertainty and confusion mirrored on both of their faces.</p><p>Nobody ever used the front door, instead they had become accustomed to using the portal in the basement, as it was a pain to lower the drawbridge frequently.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay here.” Dream ordered, grabbing his signature axe and shield, steps wary with caution.</p><p>Ears straining to hear anything that might have caused the disturbance. Nothing alerts him as he glances through the window, subconsciously relaxing as he double-checks the drawbridge mechanism. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing there, it was probably a squirrel or something.” His voice floats through the corridor, following the path back to the lounge.</p><p> </p><p>As he reaches the lounge, his mouth falls from his carefree smile, into a thin line, not betraying his thoughts. However, the way his body tensed up, terror-stricken at the scene in front of him was a dead giveaway. Dream’s heart is echoing, seemingly clawing at his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Let him go” Dream’s voice is flat with rage, as he makes his demand.</p><p>Ranboo’s eyes flutter to his and he catches the unspilled tears in his purple eyes, he can see his brother physically trembling in fear.</p><p> </p><p>The sword at Ranboo’s throat does not falter, no shake or tremor from the person holding the weapon.</p><p>Quackity lets out a sharp bark of laughter, tone full of sarcasm and arrogance.</p><p>“I don’t think you are in a position for ordering me around Dream.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream bites at his inner lip, hard. His eyes narrow in fury and an inhuman snarl leaves his lips.</p><p>“What do you want, Quackity?”</p><p>Ranboo gulps as the sword hangs dangerously, barely touching his flesh, but serves its purpose, as Dream’s eyes catch the motion.</p><p> </p><p>“What do I want?” Quackity’s lip curls, spittle flying as he forces out the answer,</p><p>“I WANT YOU DEAD!” Ranboo ever-so slightly flinches as the loud tone assaults his sensitive Enderman ears.</p><p> </p><p>This did not go unnoticed by Dream, whose gaze continually floated back to his brother, holding his gaze and ensuring that he was unharmed, for that moment.</p><p>Dream realised he had to be calculating, smart, if Ranboo was to remain unharmed. Taking a deep breath to prepare himself, his voice was calm as he responded.</p><p>“Then leave Ranboo out of this, he has nothing to do with this! I’ll fight you right now. A fair fight.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity’s immediate laugh was bitter, “Ranboo betrayed us. Do you know how long it took us to realise you were gone! So no, I’m done with playing fair, I’ll kill both of you. ”</p><p> </p><p>Dream’s knuckles were bone white, digging into his sharpened axe.</p><p>“I’m going to give you one more chance.” His voice lowered dangerously, body tense like a bowstring pulled taut.</p><p> </p><p>“Or what,” Quackity mocked, “You’ll kill me?”</p><p>He scoffed, dismissing the pathetic thought immediately.</p><p>“You have no power, Dream.”</p><p> </p><p>Then, suddenly, without warning, Quackity twisted his arm back and plunged the sword deep in Ranboo’s side.</p><p>“NO!” Dream yells in hysteric panic, eyes blown in panic, “Ranboo!”</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo’s purple eyes open fully, a pained scream hanging on his lips, a red hot pain resulting in his brain becoming incredibly hazy.</p><p>Dream rushes forwards, but freezes as Quackity raises the crimson sword towards him.</p><p>“Let him go, please.” Dream begged, tears rolling down his cheeks at the site of his brother <strike> dying </strike>bleeding out, “He’s going to die!”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity feels a rush of power at <b>the</b> Dream, owner and admin of the server, begging.</p><p>A pathetic scene really. “That’s the plan Dream.”</p><p>The careless laugh is fueled by the villian, the one that terrorised them forever in such a pitiful state.</p><p>
  <strike> He disregards the tiny voice in his mind that Dream wasn’t always the villain, they forced him into that role and when he was retired, they captured him. </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>“Stop,” Dream’s voice broke at the sound of Ranboo’s whimpers, barely hanging onto the string of consciousness as scarlet bloomed against his white dress shirt.</p><p>“I’ll do anything.”</p><p>“Anything?” Quackity repeated, not even trying to hide the obvious glee in his tone.</p><p>“Anything.” Dream agreed without hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I was going to kill you here, but a public execution would be more satisfying...” The Mexican mused at the thought.</p><p>“I’ll come with you willingly, but please...”</p><p> </p><p>The man, in turn shrugs, throwing Ranboo down without a care on the couch and marches to the admin.</p><p>“Drop your items.”</p><p>Dream shakily drops all his items, his eyes boring into Ranboo’s curled figure, worry gnawing as the man's breath becoming more and more shallow. Dream ignored how the fire licked at his ankles as his precious axe and many items were transformed into ash.</p><p> </p><p>“Lets go,” Quackity used the sword to motion towards the door, blood splattering on the floor, contrasting against the stark white marble. </p><p>“Please, let me say goodbye. Please.” Dream managed to gather his words.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity sighed, annoyed, but too intoxicated with the newfound aspect of power that he agreed. It wasn’t as Dream could do anything to stop him.</p><p>“You have 5 minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream rushed to Ranboo’s side, before glaring at Quackity, who watched the encounter, under scrutiny.</p><p>“<em> Alone </em>.” Dream emphasized.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. But if you even think about doing anything. i’ll kill everyone you love.” Quackity snarled, footsteps retreating down the hallway.</p><p>As soon as the former vice president was out of sight, the admin turned to his brother, analysing the injury. He shoved down the building panic as his hands shook, stained with crimson blood. Instead he focused on finding a pulse, fingers firmly at the hybrid’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>Dream sobbed quietly at the slight flutter. Pulling up his inventory he grabs one of the health potions, that he had hid from Quackity and with much effort, he twisted the cap off the heath potion, cursing his drenched shaky hands he poured the substance on the wound. </p><p>Throwing the empty bottle on the ground he immediately grabbed another, pinching Ranboo’s nose shut and pouring the liquid down his throat.</p><p>Dream held his breath as the health potion mended the wound, stitching the skin back together, his cheeks flushing with colour, instead of the horrid ashy grey.</p><p>Dream’s breathing hitched in relief, tears pouring down his face as Ranboo’s breathing became deeper, the pain easing away from his tightly pinched face.</p><p> </p><p>It was at this moment that his ears picked up the echoing sound of footsteps returning, rushing, he kicked the empty heath bottles under the couch. </p><p>Smearing the blood on his hands, on the now fully mended skin and shifting Ranboo so that his side was covered by cushions.</p><p> </p><p>“Hurry up.” Quackity snarled impatiently glaring at Dream.</p><p>Dream glanced at him, eyes red rimmed. “You just killed my brother! I need longer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't push your luck.” Quackity snarled, before striding over and dragging Dream up from where he kneeled, forcefully clipping handcuffs onto him. To which dream immediately collapsed to his knees, the weakening and harming enchantments draining away at his strength.</p><p>Quackity huffed in irritation, forcefully yanking Dream to his feet and dragging him down the hallway, outside. The blonde was barely able to think, let alone fight, so he let Quackity’s rough rope loop around his arms, yanking him into the hallway.</p><p>Dream managed to sneak a look backwards and was relieved that he was able to see the rise and fall of Ranboo’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>As they reached the drawbridge, Quackity chucked an ender pearl through the small gap at the top of the drawbridge,and the two landed safely on the other side.</p><p><em> So that’s how he managed to get in, </em> Dream’s muddled thoughts were barely able to put the thought together.</p><p> </p><p>And Dream was forced to walk away.</p><p>Away from his home, away from his family and towards his demise.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woo! I'm on time!</p><p>I hope all you angst lovers liked that, sorry that its so short. The next chapter will hopefully be longer.</p><p>I appricate all of you so much, all your comments and kudos make me smile when I'm having a bad day.<br/>I know my spelling in this authors note is terrible, but it's 3am and Grammarly isn't working lol.</p><p>I love you all, stay safe.<br/>xxx</p><p>Word count:</p><p>1541</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>